1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors having a visual indicator. More particularly, this invention relates to a modular receptacle jack having an integral light-emitting diode to provide a visual verification of a connection formed by the modular receptacle jack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A modular receptacle jack, also known as an RJ connector, is commonly used in telecommunications and data networking equipment. An RJ connector typically forms a link between two pieces of equipment to provide a means of communication between the equipment. In order to ensure the integrity of the link, it has been a practice in the industry to use a light-emitting diode, also known as an LED located separate from the link to provide visual status and fault information regarding the connection. An LED located separate from the RJ connector link inherently results in inefficient use of production labor to install the separate devices and an increase in space required by the separate devices in the circuit.
With a view to the aforementioned, I have invented an RJ connector with at least one LED integrated into the module to form a single unit. The RJ connector LED combination solves the space limitations imposed on manufacturers of electronic equipment, including communications equipment, who are utilizing modular connectors for connectivity in data networking equipment as well as in voice equipment. The RJ connector LED module produced in accordance with the present invention allows for maximum capacity on networking products, which leads to high component and connector densities on printed circuit boards and modules. Moreover, the use of LED's in an RJ connector presents a cost saving to manufacturers who previously used LEDs and RJ connectors separately in their products. The cost saving occurs due to lower labor costs needed to attach one RJ connector LED to the equipment versus attaching the LED and connector separately.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an RJ connector including an LED formed integral therewith. It is another object of the present invention to provide an RJ connector of a type commonly used in telecommunications and data networking equipment with an integral LED device to emit a light when the connector is receiving or transmitting voice or data signals. Another object of the present invention is to provide an RJ connector with an integral LED device to emit a light to indicate an operation function such as the reception or transmission of data or voice signals, verification of a link between separate pieces of equipment, indication when power is on, indication of a condition in the access method such as when a collision in ethernet transmission has occurred, or any other state of condition in the equipment at both ends of the link.